


From Across the Coffee Shop

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Coffee Shops, Day 6: WLW, F/F, Fem!Simon, Meet-Cute, fem!Baz, fem!SnowBaz, simon uses she/they pronouns because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 6: WLWBaz can't focus on her essay, as the woman staring at her is catching her attention
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	From Across the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

There’s a woman staring at me. I know because I’ve been trying to stare at her too, but she’s constantly staring at me. 

She’s absolutely gorgeous, with short bronze curls hovering above her shoulders, half of it pulled up in a messy bun at the top of her head. Beautiful golden skin splattered with freckles and a few moles. I want to know if she has more. 

Her eyes are boring into my soul. They’re an ordinary blue, from what I can tell from afar, but I’d like to get to know the intricacies of her eyes. 

I wish I had the courage to even approach her. She’s sitting at the other end of the cafe, her legs propped on the seat she’s sitting on, her elbows perched on her knees. She’s absolutely delectable. 

My Aunt Fiona keeps on telling me I need to start dating. I’ve never actually dated anyone. I’ve made out with a few girls at parties, but I would have to say that my experience in relationships is fairly limited. 

I turn my attention back to my laptop, where the blank document for my essay keeps on mocking me. That’s what I came here for in the first place; the uni library makes me uncomfortable and Fiona is at the flat with one of her various “distractions”, as she puts it, so I needed somewhere where I could focus on my essay. Instead, I’m being distracted by a literal goddess who might not even like women. 

I take a sip of my coffee (which has gone cold by now. I’m going to have to get a new one in a bit) and try to start typing. I’ve just got the heading down when the corner I’m sitting in gets slightly darker. 

I look up and find  _ her  _ standing directly across from me. She has a crooked smile on her face, and I spot three moles on her right cheek and one above her left eye. Fuck, she’s more beautiful up close and I might just combust from being in close proximity. 

“Hi, I’m Simon,” she says as he holds a hand out to me. I look her up and down, and she’s got on a white t-shirt under a brown pleather bomber jacket. Her jeans are baggy and cuffed at the ankles, and her ratty black Converse seem to be one mishap from falling apart. There’s a she/they pronoun pin on her jacket, as well as a variety of others. 

She seems like the complete opposite of me, and I might just be falling in love.

“Baz,” I say, taking her hand. It’s rough and warm and I never want to let go. 

“Is this seat taken?” She asks, and I shake my head, so she takes the seat in front of me. 

“Sorry if I’m being too straightforward, but can I just say that I think you’re really beautiful,” she compliments me and smiles that honey smile at me. I’m starting to realize that I will never tire of that smile. 

“Oh, um, thank you,” I respond, as I feel my cheeks burning. She giggles at my obvious blushing. 

“You’re absolutely welcome. Really, anytime you’d like a compliment, just let me know,” she says with a confident smile. “Can I get you a drink? Perhaps another coffee?”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” I respond, kicking myself internally.  _ Really, Basil,  _ I can hear Fiona saying,  _ a really pretty girl wants to buy you coffee and you say no? This is why you’ve never had a girlfriend. _

Simon’s persistent, though. “Really, I insist. You look kind of stressed, I think you need it.” She stands from her seat, taking my cup so she can copy the order from it. I can feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. No one’s ever bought me a drink before. I try to calm myself down a bit and not fall absolutely head over heels for this woman. My hands are shaky and clammy and starting to get cold, missing the warm touch of Simon’s grasp. 

She comes back after a couple minutes, and it’s right then when I realize that I blanked out. 

She places the cup right in front of me. “Well, it seems like you’re busy and I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time.”  _ Oh, you can have all the time that you want.  _ “I’ll let you get back to your work. See you around, Baz.” She says as she grabs her bag and places a hand on my shoulder, giving me a wink before walking away. 

I take the cup in my hands. On it is a phone number written in chicken scratch followed by a name and a poorly drawn heart. 

_ Simon <3 (***) ***-**** _

That’s it, there’s no way I’ll be able to focus on this essay now.

**Author's Note:**

> not me trying to write flirtation without ever actually fucking flirting oop-
> 
> anyways find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
